


The Range

by Jael_Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael_Lyn/pseuds/Jael_Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Some things change and some things don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Range

Blair Sandburg readjusted his earmuffs before he stepped back into position. A few stations farther down his partner was calmly reloading. Blair envied Jim's graceful economy as he went through each required step. It was a state of comfort he would never match. Instead he fidgeted, first with the muffs, then the protective goggles, all the while trying to slow his breathing and still his hands.

He'd been on the range plenty of times. This shouldn't be such a trauma....

&&&&

"Sandburg, don't hold the thing like it was a poisonous snake. It's not going to bite."

"Man, you absolutely do not understand! This generates very negative energy. My Mom would be phoning healers all over Puget Sound if she knew about this."

"So we won't tell her. Look, step up here. Put it in your left hand... no, like I showed you before. That's better. You'll use both hands for support. Better. Don't squint. Hold your head straight. Take the safety off and pull the trigger. Don't flinch - you know it's not loaded. Now go through the whole thing again."

"How many times do we have to do this? Can't I just read a manual or something."

"No - you can't read a manual or something. Did you pass your swim lessons when you were a kid by reading a book?"

"Surely you jest. Naomi would never sign me up for anything as regimented as swim lessons. She had this friend that taught swimming to infants by total immersion, and..."

"Sorry I mentioned it. I should have known. Come on, Sandburg! Simon can't justify a long term observer's credential if you haven't gone through minimal firearms training. Do it again." Jim watched attentively, and winced as his partner-to-be dropped the revolver onto his toes.

"Oops...that would be considered a bad thing?"

"Yes, most people would consider that a bad thing, Sandburg. Pick it up. If you concentrate really hard we might actually let you fire a round in, say five or six hours."

&&&&

"Jim, I can't believe I was firing the thing. I could have killed somebody. I could have killed you."

"Sandburg, we've been over this before. No one would hold you responsible. You were dosed with Golden."

"The fact is, I could have hurt somebody. I don't want to ever pick up another gun again."

"That's understandable, but you have to. You can't stay freaked out about this. Now, this is loaded with blanks. Take the piece, get into position, and fire the rounds. Don't worry about aiming - just point it ....north."

&&&&

"This totally freaks me out. I better not have to cook dinner tonight."

"Sandburg, Academy starts in a week. Wouldn't you rather go in with a little confidence?"

"Confidence in what? I'm not looking to set any marksmanship records here."

"I realize that. You just have to pass. Here's your clip. Targets coming up."

"I can't do it. Oh man, this is so bad."

Come on, Blair. What's wrong? You've shot at targets before."

"Sure I have. If you recall, they were circles. Nice, abstract circles. That's a person."

I'm sorry, Sandburg. I should have warned you that we were going to be using these. I didn't think. Step back and take a minute. Your heart rate just doubled. Are you going to be okay with this?"

&&&&

__

"You ready, Sandburg?" 

Blair took a deep breath. "I'll do it, but I'll never be okay with it."

"Don't get freaked out if you misfire. You can't dissect a mistake in the middle of a trial. If something goes wrong, we'll talk and go back and do it over again. This is just standard re-qualification we're practicing for. The real thing won't be for a week or two."

"I hated this the first time I did this at the Academy. I think it's worse doing it with you."

"I wouldn't be in the field with someone I didn't trust."

Blair nodded. Ellison watched has he pushed his nerves aside and his body calmed. It was almost as if he switched into another gear.

"I'm ready."

You always are, thought Jim. Always, when the time comes. He hit the lever to start the drill.


End file.
